


Fluffy Ending

by PiscesDragon



Series: Choose Your Adventure [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura lives because I say so, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Shiro calls Keith kitten in Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/PiscesDragon
Summary: It had been a long day, and after his unexpected meeting with Lt. Griffin, Shiro couldn’t wait to get home. He hated the fact that the officer had left him feeling unsettled - and extremely possessive. With any luck, Keith would already be there and in a forgiving mood.Choose Your Adventure: Ending 2 — Recommend reading “Permission” (first in this series) first, but can be read alone.





	Fluffy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two optional endings for the first story in this series. I recommend reading “Permission” first, but this can also be read alone.
> 
> I'm relying on Google's translation for the Japanese, so I hope it's correct!

It had been a long day, and after his unexpected meeting with Lt. Griffin, Shiro couldn’t wait to get home. He hated the fact that the officer had left him feeling unsettled - and  extremely possessive. With any luck, Keith would already be there and in a forgiving mood.

Passing the door labeled with Keith’s name, Shiro scanned his hand to grant himself entry into his own quarters. Shiro, as Captain of the Atlas, had arranged for their quarters to be located right next to each other. And Atlas, ever a helpful ship and eager to please her captain, had connected Keith’s quarters to his own with a hallway and reconfigured it into a guest area. There was a sitting area that Keith used as an office  occasionally, while the rest made a convenient space for Krolia to stay when she visited.

No one else on the ship had any idea they were cohabitating, even the other paladins - although they all suspected it. As it was, anyone on the Atlas crew who worked  closely with Keith had long since given up looking for him in his own room.

Shiro and Keith  _ did _ spend most of their free time together, after all.

Wandering into their quarters, Shiro dropped his data pad and jacket on the counter near the door, his eyes already searching for what he really needed. He spotted Keith laying out on the couch in the main living area, long legs stretched out together, ankles crossed with his feet kicked up on the armrest. He seemed to be engrossed in something on his tablet, so Shiro  quietly snuck over to the back of the couch. He knew Keith had heard him come home - it was impossible to sneak up on him - so he must have been busy with something.

Unfortunately , Shiro’s inner brat was in desperate need of attention and definitely not in the mood to be ignored.

When Keith still didn’t react to his presence, he leaned over the back of the couch,  quickly scooping up Keith in his arms and tossing his legs to the side in a bridal carry. Shiro kissed him, rough and desperate, before his boyfriend could even so much as say hello.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Keith asked as their lips parted, a little breathless.

“I just love you. And you looked cute sitting there,” Shiro answered, his voice dripping with sweetness. “And this IS the only place I’m allowed to show my affection.”

Cradled in strong arms, Keith wrapped his arms  tightly around Shiro’s neck and snuggled closer. “Shiro, I thought we agreed this is for the best? We don’t need to make things more complicated. If people know about us, they’ll want to get involved in our relationship. Before you know it, they’ll be asking about a wedding. I mean,  look at what happened with Lance and Allura.”

After their near-death experience of saving all realities from Honerva’s destruction, Lance and Allura had wasted no time in securing their future together. Shiro decided it was a bad idea to point out their upcoming wedding  probably had little to do with other people’s expectations and more to do with their joint desire to start the large family both of them wanted.

“What’s wrong with people asking about a wedding?” Shiro pouted, setting Keith  gently on his feet. 

When their friends got engaged, he and Keith had discussed the idea of marriage -  briefly . But Keith didn’t see the necessity for a piece of paper that tied them together when they’d already done it themselves through blood, sweat, and tears —  literally . He also argued that his parents weren’t married, which had made no difference to how they had felt about each other. 

All good points, but Shiro came from a more traditional background. He liked the idea of symbols - something that showed they belonged to each other. After his conversation with Griffin, he was reminded that a ring on Keith’s finger would have avoided that whole situation. 

For the first time, he was beginning to regret their agreement to table the discussion about legal commitments until after Lance and Allura tied the knot in a few months time.

As Shiro expected, Keith ignored his ‘wedding’ comment  completely . He laid a hand  gently on Shiro’s chest and answered, “I just don’t see how  _ we _ are anybody else’s business.”

“But it  _ would _ be nice to be able to go out together.”

“We already do, Shiro. Not telling people hasn’t stopped us from doing anything. When we’re on Earth, we go to dinner and ride in the desert and do whatever we want,” Keith argued. “When we’re visiting another planet, we go to the markets and see things. We do everything together.  Telling people about our relationship wouldn’t change any of that.”

He made a good point. Still, that didn’t mean Shiro had to like it. And it was  really not helping him to feel better about his earlier conversation with Griffin. 

Needy and frustrated, Shiro tightened his grip on Keith’s waist where his hands had come to rest. He leaned down and said low in Keith’s ear, “I can think of something we could do together that doesn’t require leaving our quarters.”

Keith leaned back to  look at him, and Shiro narrowly resisted the urge to kiss the sexy smirk right off his face. “Oh,  really ?”

“C’mon,  _ Koneko _ ,” Shiro said, voice low and persuasive, using the nickname for Keith he only ever uttered in private. “I promise I’ll be  _ very _ good.”

“I don’t know why I let you call me that,” Keith said with a soft smile.

“You like it,” grinned Shiro, grabbing Keith’s hand and walking backward toward their bedroom. “And it’s not my fault I can work you over until you turn into a little cat.”

“Sounds like  _ exactly _ your fault,” Keith replied as he pulled him closer and picked Shiro up, lifting him under his thighs and forcing his legs to hold on around Keith’s hips.

_ So it was going to be one of  _ **_those_ ** _ kinds of nights, _ Shiro thought as he was dropped onto the bed, Keith crawling on top of him.  _ Good _ .

That’s  exactly what he was hoping for. And God, but he did  _ love _ the fact that Keith could manhandle him.

 

*****   


Much later, as they laid tangled together in a post-orgasmic haze, Shiro considered whether he should mention anything to Keith about his altercation earlier that day. There was  really no reason for him to be concerned or jealous — Keith was devoted to him and had been for far longer than Shiro had even been  fully aware of it.

As his pulse returned to normal, Shiro let his gaze fall on the man in his arms. His ink-black hair was stuck to his sweaty skin, flushed pink with a faint purple hue that was fading  slowly . He was beautiful.

He was everything.

And Shiro would never let anyone come between them. He resolved to let things go and reign in his desire to wrap Keith in the protective blanket of his arms any time someone else so much as looked at him.    
  
But then Keith provided an opening and Shiro couldn’t help himself.

“It’s not like you to be so needy, babe,” Keith said, still catching his breath. “But damn, I like it.”

“Then I guess I won’t apologize,” Shiro chucked, using the fingers of his free hand to push the dark hair out of Keith’s eyes. He’d never get tired of staring into those cosmic-colored depths. “It was just a rough day.”

“ Really ?” Keith asked, concern evident in his voice. He rolled over to  look at Shiro. “What happened?”

Shiro sighed. “You need to stop being so nice to Griffin.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m not sure I want to tell you,” Shiro said, closing his eyes. He  really hoped Keith wouldn’t be angry with him for the way he’d handled the situation.

“Shiro…” Concern was prominent in Keith’s voice.

“He came to see me today,” Shiro said  slowly . “Personal matter.”

“What does that have to do with me?” He could practically hear Keith raise an eyebrow.

“You  _ were _ the personal matter,” Shiro admitted with a tired sigh.

“Huh?”

“He came to my office,  basically looking for my permission to date you,” Shiro said through gritted teeth.

Wide violet eyes stared back at him. “ _ What _ ?!”

“Yeah. I should get a commendation for the fact that he left the room in one piece.”

Keith laughed,  quickly catching himself and giving Shiro an accusing glare. “Wait — what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Shiro defended. “We just had a little chat.”

“Shiro.” Keith cupped Shiro’s face in his hands, voice serious. “What did you tell him?”

Shiro shrugged. “I told him that it would be a bad idea.”

“And that’s  _ all _ ? You didn’t ‘Claim me for the land of Shiro’ or something stupid, did you?”

“Why? Are you  _ wanting _ him to ask you out?” Shiro asked, one pale eyebrow quirked in challenge.

“Don’t be stupid,” Keith said  angrily . He untangled himself from Shiro and left the bed, heading toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. “You know what I’m saying.”

Shiro admired the view and his handiwork for a brief, peaceful moment.   
  
Which was broken much too quickly.

“SHIRO!!” Keith yelled, storming back into the bedroom with his eyes flashing  murderously . He held his arms out to his sides,  completely unbothered by being as naked as the day he was born. “I  look like a goddamn dalmatian!”

_ He  _ _ really _ _ kind of does _ , Shiro thought to himself, an uncontrollable grin breaking out on his face before he let loose a booming laugh. His boyfriend’s torso and hips were covered in bruises and bite marks that he knew would take at least a few days to disappear.

Keith launched himself at Shiro, flying back into the bed in a leap and straddling his waist, pushing down on his chest and pinning him to the bed.

Shiro didn’t mind one bit, smiling up at the gorgeous man on top of him.

“Does your possessive ass feel better now? Obviously _I_ can see who I belong to, even if no one else can,” Keith asked with a smirk. 

Shiro knew he wasn’t angry, not really — Keith  secretly loved it when Shiro left marks on him. “A little,” he simpered  innocently .

“You know, turnabout is fair play,” Keith said, mouthing at a spot  dangerously high on Shiro’s neck.

Shiro groaned, the painful pleasure combined with the sensation of Keith’s hands running across his skin making him think he’d be up for round two before long. 

“Be careful,  _ Koneko _ ,” he teased, voice rough and dark with want. “What would I tell people if you left a mark they could see?”

Keith ran soft kisses along his jaw to his ear, nipping  playfully . “Just tell them Lance did it.”

He laughed, letting Keith push him down into the bed to do whatever he wanted to punish Shiro for his jealous streak.

He had no doubt it would be a  thoroughly enjoyable process.   
  


 

*****

The next morning they drug themselves out of bed for an early meeting.  Using the excuse it would save time, Shiro convinced Keith to join him in the shower. That led to things which, though incredibly enjoyable, did  _ not _ save time and instead caused them to be a few minutes late to the meeting.

All eyes turned to them as they rushed into the room together. Shiro noticed a few smirks around the room, but no one commented as Keith apologized and they found their seats. Next to each other, of course.

After taking a few minutes to settle in and relax, Shiro’s mind began to wander as he realized the information being shared was  predominantly unimportant. He looked away from the officer running the meeting, only to notice Griffin was staring at them.

Or more  specifically — at his boyfriend.

Shiro always tried his best to be a good man. He took pride in striving to be decent and honorable.

But he was still only a man.

He noticed Keith’s hair was braided back, slung over his right shoulder. Remembering the one mark he’d made sure to leave in a visible location, Shiro was suddenly extremely glad Keith had been in a hurry that morning when getting ready.

Very  gently , so that Keith didn’t notice, Shiro used his hover arm to reposition the braid, just enough for it to fall down Keith’s back.

A few minutes later, Keith turned his head to the left toward Shiro to make a comment on the information being discussed,  unknowingly revealing a dark hickey near his hair just behind his ear. From where he sat  diagonally across the table, Lance made eye contact with Shiro and snickered  audibly , giving him a sly grin and a  questionably raised eyebrow.

A quick glance at Griffin confirmed he had also seen the mark, if the way his face flushed with agitation was any indication.

Catching the man’s eye, Shiro smiled  widely at Griffin, every inch of his white teeth visible. He wasn’t sure if he was coming across as  overly friendly or  dangerously predatory, but the  look on the Lieutenant's face told him the message had been received loud and clear.

_ It wasn’t giving anything away about their relationship if people figured it out for themselves, right? _

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to make this fic with an Explicit rating, but I'm just not brave enough! Hopefully one day I'll convince myself to go for it, but I'm still happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!! I love getting comments and try to respond to all of them.


End file.
